It is known that the interior space of vehicles such as buses and recreational vehicles is limited by the exterior dimensions of the vehicle and in particular the width of the vehicle. In many cases the width of the vehicle is limited by a maximum allowable width for vehicles travelling on conventional roadways as determined and enforced by governmental bodies. As an example, in some jurisidictions, the width of recreational vehicles is limited to approximately 81/2 feet. However, when the vehicle has been parked it is desirable to enlarge the useable space of the recreational vehicle beyond the maximum vehicle width allowable during use of the vehicle on the roadways. Thus in the prior art, applicant is aware of awnings and the like which extend laterally outwardly of the side of a parked recreational vehicle so as to provide additional room which is somewhat sheltered from the elements for use by the users of the recreational vehicle.
Also in the prior art, applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,686 which issued Jan. 19, 1999 to Tiedge for a vehicle with adjustable occupancy space. Tiedge teaches an expandable occupiable section moveably coupled to a fixed section of a vehicle. The expandable section is selectively positionable on a carriage relative to the vehicle so as to adjust the volume of the living space of the vehicle. An actuator such as a threaded shaft and motor, rotates an arm so as to translate the expandable section relative to the vehicle.